


【垓或/谏或】陷阱

by jhscqeq



Category: Kamen Rider Zero One
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhscqeq/pseuds/jhscqeq
Summary: 或人曾经以为天津垓是个好人。
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

【既然答应了，就该尽作为一个妻子的职责。】  
话虽如此，或人在天津垓走进房间的瞬间，还是后悔听了伊兹的劝说。

他原本没想答应和垓的婚约，飞电或人和家中断绝联系多年，骤然要他回去，怎么可能答应？但飞电社长的秘书找到了他，告知若是他不答应继承，飞电公司就要交给别人，副社长是打算对飞电做大的整改的，他祖父为之辛苦奋斗多年的理想就要付诸东流。  
伊兹话说得恳切，或人犹豫起来，但他从未接受过相关的教育，资质绝对经不起董事会的考验，就算想继承也不是嘴上说说的事。  
天津垓就是这时候出现的。某天或人下班时，游乐园门口横着驶出一辆白色的跑车，车上下来的男人同样一身雪白，文雅的眉目间含着笑意。

要提高好感度，第一次见面必不可大张旗鼓，唐突也是一种失礼。垓显然深谙此道。或人拉开车门上了车，才看到后座上的鲜花，是一小束温馨淡雅的黄玫瑰。  
“总觉得不送不合适，但又怕吓到你。”驾驶座上的男人从后视镜里看着他，语气温和轻松。  
黄玫瑰是友谊长存的意思。或人因为对方的体贴不好意思起来，警惕先放下三分。  
第一次求婚，或人当然没有答应，垓也像预料到这个结果，两人用完餐，他绅士温柔地送或人回家，路上没有再提。或人下车没走两步，听到后面有人喊他，垓摇下了车窗，递出了那束黄玫瑰：“你忘了带。”  
或人犹豫了一会儿，转身去双手接过了那束花：“谢谢您。”  
垓手肘支在车窗边，撑着下巴，微笑着注视着他。  
吃饭的时候垓没有要求或人交换号码，回到家后或人却在花束里发现了天津垓的名片。

如果和天津垓结婚，有对方作担保，董事会会对他的能力重新做评估，加上哉亚入股飞电，两人股份相加所占的比重超过百分之八十，或人当社长的阻碍更是几乎没有了。  
不管怎么说，最后促使或人答应这场商业联姻的，还是因为天津垓这个人……看起来还不错。如果对方是个无礼傲慢的中年暴发户，他大概会掉头就走吧，虽然有点自私，但肯定不可能把自己下半辈子跟那种人绑在一起。  
可是垓是不一样的，他和大多数有钱的年轻阔少也不一样，行事作风低调谦和，但又在种种细节透露出这个人格调高雅、知情识趣。垓对待他很是耐心，从来没有催促过他，先让或人自己焦虑纠结起来。  
他们认识的第三个月，伊兹还没有来找或人，但或人自己也知道不能再拖延下去了，而垓再一次恰到好处地出现了。和之前几次不同，垓没有跟着或人去或人熟悉的那种平民店铺，而是带或人到了看起来就很高级的餐馆，只是带着他坐到了拐角内侧的位置里，光线也暗，让人没那么不安。  
服务生端上来的盘子揭开是戒指盒，或人也没怎么意外，甚至松了口气。垓如果再不提这件事，他也不知道该怎么办才好了，他甚至怀疑垓是不是改变了主意。  
天津垓向他打开戒指盒，托在手上，举在眼前，盯着看了会儿，再望向或人。或人想起上次他们去宠物店，垓把小仓鼠托在手上好奇打量的样子，甚至有点可爱。  
“会不会太老套了？”他开了个玩笑：“我上年纪了，不太懂年轻人的新鲜路数，你会不会不喜欢？”  
“没那种事……”或人连忙摆手，没料到垓歪过头，追问了一句：“那就是喜欢？”  
“……欸？”或人愣了，他本想否认“太老套”和“上年纪”，之前垓很克制，从没这样紧逼一步，这次却逗弄起他来。青年窘迫得耳根通红。垓又退了回去，放下戒指：“我开玩笑的，你别生气。”  
“……没有。”或人双手在桌子下面交缠在一起。他低着头，垓也没说话，静静等待他的回答。  
“我初中的时候，就没有在家里住了。”或人憋了半天，憋出一句，他慌慌张张看了一眼垓，桌上烛火晃动，微微映亮了对方英俊的脸。或人有点恍惚地想这人真的比自己大二十来岁吗？不知道自己四十多岁是个什么样子了……真是难以想象。  
“读的是普通的中学……也没什么高级的品味，讲的笑话也……暂时不太好笑。”他拽着卫衣袖子，手缩进去把袖口捏在手心，“嗯，就是……”  
“为什么垓会想和我结婚呢？如果说是因为股份还有……”他说出来觉得有点失礼，到底没勇气往下讲。或人没意识到自己这么说，就已经认为垓不是那样的人了，但他看着自己和垓的差距，又难以相信对方会喜欢自己。现实可不是偶像剧或者言情小说。  
他没料到桌子那头的人轻轻笑出了声。  
天津垓，拿起了戒指盒，转过来自己又打量了半天，终于拿起钻戒，起身走到了或人的旁边，单膝跪下来，仰头看着他的小未婚妻。  
“我想要的——”他拉起或人的手指，“就是这样的或人啊。”  
他把戒指慢慢套进年轻未婚妻的中指，或人的手指动了一下，没有抽走。

于是这桩婚事算是说定了，婚礼什么的也陆续很快定了下来，或人还在恍恍惚惚的时候，结婚戒指已经戴在了他的无名指上。

既然要做伴侣，相处方式就该改变了，但或人根本不知道该怎么做才好。他觉得自己和垓的关系别别扭扭的，既是合作伙伴，也是夫妻，要紧的是他们婚前的交往太短，在他心里还只是朋友的程度，虽然他差不多算是喜欢垓了，但牵手拥抱接吻还一件都没做过。  
伊兹好像不太听得懂他的困扰，搜索数据库之后得出的结论是，既然对方是丈夫了，就试试看讨对方喜欢吧，也许拉近距离。  
或人想了想，这话说的也对。之前都是垓在追求他，他还没有表示过什么。  
但伊兹除了讲道理还算对之外，出的主意基本都不能看，当这个女孩子一本正经拿情趣内衣和小H书出来的时候，或人终于忍不住把电脑合上中止视频了。

……  
他穿着他的小熊睡衣赤脚盘腿坐在床上，开始纠结起是该钻进被窝还是等垓洗完出来。他原本想到垓说喜欢原本的他，就保持了原样，但这套睡衣和新房的大床也一点都不合适，衬得他像个小孩子。  
就在他天人交战的时候，垓穿着白色睡袍从浴室里出来了。或人的背立即绷直了，脸上不受控制地泛起淡粉色。垓在看到他的瞬间，就露出了了然于胸的笑容。  
真是糟糕的开头啊……没准情趣内衣都会好一点呢，或人绝望地想。

他跨坐在垓身上的时候，整个人都僵直得不行。垓却一副好整以暇的样子，倚靠着床头，领口半开，饶有兴味地看着他。  
或人一紧张就想说冷笑话，毕竟总得说点什么缓和一下气氛。他清了清嗓子，指着垓道：“好！一定是我或……”  
他开场白都没来得及说完，伸出去的手就被抓住了。垓握住他的手腕，猛地一拉，仿佛跳交际舞一样，或人失去平衡被拉了下去。他惊慌失措地伸手撑住床头，又被拦腰一抱，整个人都前倾倒在垓胸口。一下子两个人的距离拉到了近乎零。或人瞪大了双眼，感觉到对方的呼吸拂在脸上。  
他这下半个笑话都说不出了。  
“或人今年……”垓的食指拂过或人的唇瓣：“二十二岁？”  
“啊……嗯。”或人头脑一片空白地回答。  
他的丈夫温柔地勾起唇角：“真是惹人生厌的年纪啊。”  
“……”

就像一盆冷水泼在头上。或人以为自己听错了，怔怔地望着垓。  
垓好像很欣赏他的表情，大笑起来，胸腔里有低沉的共鸣。他简直乐坏了，根本停不下来。

或人被推倒在床上，扯开了睡衣。他还处在震惊中，无法做出激烈的反抗，而垓的动作与气势和之前全然不同，残酷又粗暴。直到他就要插入的时候，或人才反应过来，挣扎着推开他，翻过身想爬起来逃下床，却被抓回来硬按在床上，手被反扣在背上。他没想过相貌举止文雅的垓力气会那么大，他只要挣扎得一猛，胳膊就像被扭得要断了一样疼。他就这样被自己的新婚丈夫后入强奸了，对方根本不顾他的哭叫，又粗又硬的性器径直闯了进来，一下插到了底，捣进花心。又像抓小猫小狗一样把他拎起来，抵着床头，毫不怜惜地操。  
垓伏在他身上，一面挺动腰身，一面如吐露爱语般在他耳畔轻声道：  
“你全身上下没有一点不让我厌恶，廉价的品味、无知的头脑、新鲜年轻的容颜、肤浅的快乐……”  
他耐心等待多时，为的就是这一刻。  
从第一次见面开始，垓就讨厌透了飞电或人这个人……或者说，单纯只是年轻，就已经很令人厌烦了。  
他要拿走这个小傻瓜的一切，财富、地位，当然还有天真无知和那种无礼的率直。

到底什么样的人会骗取一个才二十来岁的小男孩的信任，夺走他的一切呢？一定是很恶劣、很可恶的人渣吧。  
垓抓住或人的头发，低头吻下去。或人咬了他的舌头，眼睛里贮着泪水，喘着气瞪着他。垓尝着口腔弥漫的铁锈味，不由得冷笑起来。  
——好在，擅自喜欢上不值得信任的人的，是这个小男孩自己啊？他只说过想要这样的或人，可没说过爱上了他。都要做社会人了，还这个样子，怎么行呢？  
他作为飞电社长的丈夫，一定会好好照顾或人的。


	2. Chapter 2

不破下班的路上遇到了或人。  
一开始他以为自己认错了，随后确定了那个站在便利店门口的人是飞电或人。或人戴着一顶圆毡帽，穿了件柔软宽松的长毛白毛衣，就像一只泽西长毛兔，拎着一个塑料袋从店里出来。不破骑着摩托车横到他面前，他睁圆了眼睛，露出点吃惊的神色。  
寻常情况下见到认识的人也会上去打招呼的吧？但不破谏脱下头盔后，意识到自己脑子一热带来了尴尬的状况。他们愣愣地瞧着彼此，一时不知该说什么好。最后是或人先开口了：“不破先生，你好，你……下班了吗？”  
这个招呼很生疏，不如说飞电或人不愧最擅长讲冷笑话，把气氛弄得更糟糕了。不破盯着或人脖子上挂着的链子，细长的金链子垂到胸口，缀着一个小挂饰。不幸地，他认出来那是ZAIA的字母变体。  
这让他有点不舒服的感觉。类似或人此刻整个人给他的感觉……很不舒服。这样的在意，让不破干了第二件让自己后悔的事——他说：“你结婚了……祝贺你。”  
“嗯……谢谢。”或人回答。  
随后他们又陷入了沉默。  
在他印象里，或人总会傻乎乎、冒冒失失的，还没说话就会先瞪起眼睛或者眉开眼笑，此刻这个年轻人却抿起嘴唇，像在努力忍耐着什么。  
不破心生焦躁之中时，或人在心里倒数着，打算数完就告辞，尽快结束这地狱一样的巧遇。他实在不擅长恰到好处地处理困境，既然如此，不如快刀斩乱麻。他抬起头，刚要开口，跨在摩托车上的男人正好对上他的视线。  
“你最近怎么样？”不破问。  
他本该立即回答“很好”的。或人却注意到了那视线，不破坦率地直视着他。这段日子里他的心仿佛在空中漫无目的地漂浮，空又轻，无处落脚，然而在对上不破的目光时，或人感到自己胸口突然被狠狠拽了一下。  
他这才发现他的心原来是风筝。  
嘴唇几度开合，他无法说出话来。

不破谏曾是或人的邻居。或人和房东签好合同搬进新家，却有几个大件出了问题。他和搬家公司反复协调，在第三天下午搬运的时候，他对面的门板终于被人气势汹汹地“砰”地打开了。里面冲出来一个戴着耳塞的卷头发男人。  
“至少中午不要再走来走去了吧？！”  
或人愕然了一下。对方看来积怨已久，竹筒倒豆子一样数落了一番。或人几次试图打断对方，最后终于忍无可忍：“喂，我说你——！”他鼓足了勇气，冲那人喊了出来：“现在是下午三点半啊！！！”  
“……”  
他此时还不知道，对门的刑警熬了几天办完一个大案，回家一觉昏天黑地，却正好撞上他搬家，几次被吵醒，怒气值自然满格，能忍到第三天实属不易，至于昼夜颠倒不分时间只是小事。  
或人就像一只气呼呼的小松鼠，鼓着腮帮子皱眉瞪着不破。刑警先生一下哑火了。  
有了这么一个糟糕的开端，邻里关系自然好不起来，但有时又不得不接触，尤其不破时不时会几天不回家，或人就得等他回来之后敲他的门转告他水电费要交了之类的琐事。先前吵过架，两人碰面也忍不住互怼几句。只是不破心里头已经没了怒意和厌烦，有时候甚至觉得或人气呼呼的样子挺好玩的，但他绝不会承认。  
有回或人又去敲他的门，通知他社区活动的事，开门却见到他一条胳膊打了石膏吊着，不由得吃了一惊。不破含糊地说执行任务出了点意外，并不算危险。或人灵敏地闻到屋里有糊味儿，不顾阻拦窜进去一看，灶上热的汤都快烧干了。  
“单手也太危险了吧。”或人翻出围裙，噔噔噔往厨房跑。  
“不，你等……”不破追上去想拦住他，对方一回头，挥出去的手差点戳到他鼻子。“做个饭而已！一定是我——或人！”  
“……”不破咬住自己舌头，努力板起脸。或人习惯了听众的冷漠，眯眼朝他扬起大大的笑容。  
大概就是或人系着围裙把菜端到他面前那会儿，他心里起了点模糊的念头。但就在一周之后，他晚上下班，快到家门口时看到或人从一辆车上下来，从车窗里伸出一枝黄玫瑰。不破不知道花语，却认得玫瑰，心里忽然砰地跳了一下。  
后来他后悔没有走上前，至少该看一眼那个男人到底是什么样子。在那之后或人心不在焉了许多。不破直到看到搬家公司前来打包，才得知或人的婚讯。婚礼的消息也曾发到他手机里，但他找了个借口回绝了，想来陷入恋爱的或人也没有在意，毕竟他公务繁忙是常事。

或人只是在路过熟悉的便利店时，突然想尝一尝以前喜欢的饭团，反正今天垓不会回来吃晚饭。  
味道一如既往，肯定不能和家里的厨师相提并论。就像乖孩子突如其来的叛逆，他吃着粗糙的食物，喝着不健康的碳酸饮料。可他很快想起遇到不破的事，就再也咽不下去了。他把饮料瓶和餐盒扫进垃圾桶，叫下人进来收拾掉。  
他向后仰倒在床上，深深地叹了口气。  
多亏了他恶劣的丈夫，经历了这么多，他那颗不通人情的小脑瓜也灵光了一点。他稍微意识到不破和自己之间存在的暧昧气氛，但无疑他们已经是两个世界的人了。  
或人暂时不想去洗澡，他踢掉了拖鞋，蜷缩在床上，整个人微微陷下去。不知什么时候，就睡着了。  
待他再醒来，是被吻醒的。不像所有爱情小说，被温情脉脉地吻醒本该是什么浪漫的情节，或人在朦胧的睡梦中只感觉有人压在自己身上，夺取唇齿的控制权，舌头灵活地滑进他口中，汲取着他的呼吸。他闻到酒精的气息，有种恶心的感觉，几乎要喘不上气，用力推搡着，却被人牢牢地控制住，怎么也挣不脱。  
“唔……”他胸口激烈地上下起伏，蹙起眉头面露痛苦。那人终于放开了他，让他呼吸了。或人睁开眼睛，看到他丈夫微笑的脸。  
原本想用他还没洗澡推辞，垓却一面温柔地说不在意，一面不容拒绝地剥掉了他的衣服。或人敏感地察觉到垓情绪不太如常，包括做爱的姿势——垓过去更青睐背入，大概更有征服和压制的感觉，这次却正面抱他。  
或人打心底里不愿意和垓做。他一度畏惧和愤怒，后来彻底化作了厌恶。他曾经试图弄懂为何垓对他抱有那种无理由的恶意，最后放弃了。他闭上眼，接受了再一次落下的亲吻，垓的手伸进他的大腿内侧，亲昵而温柔地抚摸，他也努力克制着颤抖。  
“做了这么多次还会怕吗？”垓戏谑道。或人的身体还很稚嫩，没有习惯他的爱抚——当然更大程度上是因为他做爱通常很粗暴。他舔吻着或人的脖子，揉着小妻子紧致的臀肉，缓缓深入。完全挺进时，恰好顶在某处，让或人失声叫了出来，腰一下软下去。他贴着或人的脸轻轻地笑，问怎么了，下身却没停下来，肉刃一下下穿透甬道，刺激着敏感处。或人答不上话来，抱着他的后背，睫毛颤抖，眼底眸光潋滟，被欺负得呼吸都乱了。  
是，就是如此。他不是无法让或人快乐，而是——或人快乐或痛苦，都由他掌控。他捏起那枚落在或人胸口的吊坠，金色的链子如水一样在指间滑下。垓微笑着俯下脸在吊坠上落下一吻。  
或人很快就要抵达高潮，他的意识像气球一样在空中飘飘悠悠。那个柔和的嗓音贴在他耳畔，问：“或人在想什么？”  
他两腿之间滑腻湿润，淋淋的全是水，穴口贪婪地咬着进出的肉棒，不自觉地腿就缠在了男人腰间，仿佛小宠物向主人撒娇讨要更多宠爱。这种情态之下，他控制不了自己，自然稀里糊涂的大脑也不能理解垓的问话，只是微微张着唇瓣，眼角湿漉漉的。  
“你在想你的——小狼？不，小野狗？”垓恶意地狠狠吐出那个词。  
就像一记警钟。或人从轻飘飘的愉悦中瞬间清醒过来，垓一度蒙上朦胧雾气的笑脸忽然又清晰无比，再度显露出其后的冰冷。  
“或人很喜欢他吧，还特意去和他见面。”垓似乎有点惋惜地说：“不过飞电的社长可不能出婚内出轨这种丑闻。”  
我没有特意和不破约好见面。或人想这么说。他的喉咙突然堵住了——因为觉得那辆车太显眼，他让司机停在街角等他。也许在旁人看来，就好像悄悄和不破约会一样。  
在看向垓那双冰冷的、没有感情的笑眼时，或人把辩解的话咽了下去。  
垓什么都知道，他怎么会不知道或人是不是真的和旁人幽会？他只是想羞辱或人罢了。  
在这样冰冷的感情中，垓高潮了，射在了或人身体里。被冲进体内的精液刺激，或人也释放了出来。这也是垓赏赐给他的羞辱。垓捏着他的下巴，把精液抹在了他的脸上。

垓去洗澡的时候，或人钻进了被子里，紧紧地裹着自己。他没有哭，完全不想在垓面前掉眼泪，只是按捺不住恶心的感觉。就在这时候，他听到了手机响的声音。  
团成一团的被子里伸出细细的胳膊，他抓住手机，拿起来看了一眼。  
这是他结婚之后不破发给他的第一条短信。

【不破谏：有空吗？】


	3. Chapter 3

或人不擅长掩饰自己的感情，尽管像小孩子一样闹脾气是无用的，他也无法对天津垓露出笑脸，他最好的表现无非是面无表情地看着对方，容忍丈夫对自己的控制。垓说这是他浅薄幼稚的一部分，但那个男人又对此乐在其中的样子。  
“转一转。”垓斜靠在沙发上，端着咖啡，指示换上新衣服的妻子。或人站在穿衣镜前，木讷地张开双臂，转了半圈，展示自己身上的白色大衣，很宽大显得他娇小可爱，肩上有金色肩扣系着一条小披肩，不失优雅，而且是白色的，很符合垓一贯的品味。  
哉亚社长甚至愿意空出一部分宝贵时间，带着他的新婚妻子去试衣服。他坐在沙发上，悠闲地支使或人换了一套又一套，接受店员睁眼说瞎话的赞美。对或人来说，自己差不多是在配合演滑稽戏了，观众只有舞台上共演的垓。或人有时怀疑到底是自己，还是垓表演欲更强一些。  
“喜欢么？”垓抬了抬杯子，问。  
“您眼光太好了，这件果然非常适合。”店员抱着托盘弯腰心花怒放地吹捧。当然适合了，已经买了十几件了，不介意再适合一件。或人实在忍不住，翻了个白眼。镜子里的垓向他笑，相当愉悦。这个笑容让或人突然厌倦起来。他双手插在口袋里，转过身直视着垓：“我不喜欢。”  
“……”店员的笑容尴尬而礼貌地凝固在脸上。或人有那么一刻对这个和自己年纪差不多的男孩产生了歉意，他就是故意当着别人的面这么说的。果然，那得意的笑从垓的眼睛里一点点褪去了。男人注视着或人，嘴角还提着，却已经没有在笑。或人依旧坦率地直视着他，仿佛不知死活地补了一句：“我不想试了。”  
起初或人摸不透他的丈夫到底想不想他服从，后来他知道只有小猫抓挠那样不痛不痒的反抗才会叫垓开心，大概那是无人能真正反抗他的证明，可若是真的咬下去，垓是会真的生气的。看垓的表情，他就知道今天回家之后不会有好果子吃，但他才不管呢。  
或人快步走向试衣间，一掀帘子钻进去。他脱掉大衣扔到椅子上时注意到挂起来的外套口袋里手机在震动。  
他垂下头，握着手机靠在试衣间墙上，按了几下回复了短信。  
【他带我在外面买衣服。】  
【明天下午吧，你有时间吗？】  
刚刚回复完删掉了短信，帘子就突兀被掀了起来，或人像受惊的小动物骤然站直了，愕然望着正大光明闯进来的垓。  
“你……”  
下一刻他就被人握着肩膀掼到了墙上。垓骤然迫近的气息让或人整个人毛骨悚然，他伸手推搡，被扣住手腕重重压住。这几下咚咚的动静可能吸引了外面人的注意力，店员怯怯的声音传进来：“请问……需要帮助吗？”  
“没关系，不用，他换衣服遇到点小麻烦。”垓柔声说，他凑在或人耳边，问：“要不要让他进来看着。”湿热的气流吹进耳廓，或人抖了抖，背上起了鸡皮疙瘩。他望着垓的眼神像在看一个疯子，但什么都阻止不了他腰间的皮带被干脆地抽掉。  
试衣间里的温度好像骤然升高了，垓捞起他一条腿架在腰上，一边埋在脖子上吮吸出鲜红的印记，一边用沾着乳液的手指插进他体内。那大概是护手霜之类的东西吧，或人不太清楚，他只知道自己又被逼进了角落负隅顽抗。不知道是否因为已把他划作所有物，垓对他的容忍度降低了，连一刻都不愿意等待，就要惩罚他。  
就像闯进试衣间，垓丝毫不犹豫地顶了进去，或人发出了短促地低吟，拼命咬着牙把声音压下去。试衣间帘子可以扣住，尽管可以轻易扯开，外面的人拽一下知道里头有人，便不会进来，可垓进来之后根本没管，这道布帘甚至在轻轻晃动，外面的灯光就这样透进来，而那个店员一定就等在外面不远的地方。或人不明白为什么垓硬得厉害，惩罚欲和控制欲可以直接转化成性欲吗？他的衣服被捋到胸口，垓拧了一下他的乳尖，倾下身粗暴地吻他。或人被一下一下顶到墙上，操得腿发软站不稳，几乎整个人吊在垓身上。  
只有一道布帘，外面灯光明亮，里面是粗重的呼吸、吮吸声、肌肤上滚落的汗水。  
两个人射出来之后，或人两腿发颤，努力站稳控制住自己不要顺着墙滑下去。他感觉得到腿间有东西缓缓流淌下来了。垓随手抓起椅子上那件大衣，在他小腹上抹了两把，嘲笑般扔给他，叫他自己擦。  
小店员在外面等了许久，帘子终于又掀起来了。他连忙迎上去，小心翼翼地观察着哉亚社长的脸色。所幸垓脸色没有那么差了，让他松了口气，再看向后面那位，或人换回了来店里穿的那套，白色的长大衣揉成一团抱在怀里。昂贵的新衣服就这样糟蹋，大概这就是有钱人，怎么荒唐都可以。店员不由得咋舌。  
“请问，这件还要吗？需要我帮您包起来吗？”他问。  
垓也回头含笑看着或人。  
“……请拿个纸袋。”或人咬了咬牙，开了口。  
他耳边回响起刚刚垓的低语：  
“你最近是不是大胆起来了？”

第二天不破谏和或人见面的时候，敏锐地看到了他脖子上还残留一点痕迹的吻痕。  
主意是不破出的。出去逛街是少数垓允许的“户外娱乐”，司机也不会坚持跟着他，或人从商场偏僻的后门溜出来，跳上了不破的车。  
在他来之前，不破谏开着车窗抽了根烟。刑警先生扶着方向盘凝视着巷子那一头马路上的车来车往，产生一丝荒唐感。他没想过自己有一天会和结了婚的人有什么纠缠，他平时的为人决不允许他做这种事，更别提他还是警察。但，或人鼓足勇气向他坦白了一切。他还记得他震惊地下意识问出“真的吗”时，或人睁大了眼睛，有一丝愤怒又受伤地望着他，他立即就后悔了。  
或人没有向他求救，是他心怀着龌龊的期待抛出了橄榄枝，万万没想到那是或人的救命稻草。或人缓缓后退，就要转身离开时，他一把握住了对方的手腕，几乎把人扯进怀里。或人揪住他衣襟踉跄站稳，手压在他胸膛里砰砰跳动的心脏上，不破开口时已经知道自己没了回头路：  
“给我看看。”  
他低下头，手指收拢摩挲着或人手腕内侧细嫩的皮肤：“给我看看……他……对你做了什么。”

烟抽到一半，或人的小脑袋从门里探出来，马上看到了车。当他不由自主露出笑容跑过来时，就像一只找到主人的小狗，眼睛亮闪闪的，雀跃着飞奔而来，不破谏发现自己心里最后那一点良知的敲打也烟消云散了。  
“慢点。”他用那种一贯正经的语气喝令或人小心脚下时甚至有些控制不住嘴角上翘。或人显然也看到了，完全不怕他，钻进后座之后抱着驾驶座座位凑过来。见过几次面，或人已经差不多能在他面前恢复成过去的样子了。不破一面叫人坐好，一面要发动车，却不慎瞥了一眼后视镜，眼尖地看到了或人脖子上几乎快要消褪的痕迹。  
他有时痛恨自己职业病培养出来的敏锐。不破猛地回过头去，两人距离瞬间只有咫尺，把或人吓得往后让了一下，却被不破压住脖子，要他低下头来。  
“不破……？”  
耳边有个讨厌的声音在问他，你在愤怒什么呢，只是亲吻，天津垓是他合法丈夫，你也摆正自己的位置吧？  
注意到他在瞪着哪里，或人僵住了，声音低下去：“不破……”  
他又伤害到他了。或人不是自愿的，他本就不想和天津垓在一起。不破谏深深地吸了口气，感觉到怒意在胸口膨胀起来。他抬起下巴，按住或人的后颈，吻了上去。  
男人唇齿间残留着淡淡的烟草气味，还有不破本身的气息，让或人的耳朵迅速地红了起来。和垓不同，垓本身气味淡薄，干净过头，加上他过于年轻的容颜，几乎不像是人类了，偶尔喷的香水也只是附着在身上的外衣，轻易就会被风吹走。

他们两个倒在车后座，或人蜷在不破身下，闭着眼睛和他接吻，头发都有点揉乱了。车窗贴了镜面膜，外面看不到里面，这条小巷一看也不会有什么人来，但或人还是无法放松。他们本来说好要去不破家的，但他无法拒绝对方的亲吻。  
不破摩挲着他的发顶，一次次吻下去，舌头探入勾动，双唇分开时有透明晶丝牵连，或人被亲到晕头转向，双手原本抵着他胸口，手指弯曲勾住布料，唇瓣分开时无意识地扬起头，恋恋不舍地迎上去。不破先是皱着眉亲他，被他的动作触动了，眉眼舒展开来，手顺着他的腰腹抚摸下去，探进他衣服里。  
第一次做的时候或人满心痛苦要宣泄出来，不破尽自己所能温柔而怜惜地抚慰了他。或人少有经历这样的性爱，好像得到救治的小狗，做起来主动黏黏糊糊缠着不破，反而让不破有时有点控制不住。他有一回几乎把或人腰上捏出淤青，不知道或人回去之后是如何搪塞天津垓的。  
也许让那个男人知道更好呢。不破烦躁时会冒出这种不应该的念头，他行事喜欢堂堂正正，没料到会落入这样的困境。  
当然是不可能的，如果轻易可以和天津垓离婚，或人早就逃离这种扭曲的婚姻关系了，不如说当初如果他可以只考虑自己的人生就不会落入垓的陷阱。而飞电或人某种意义上也成为了不破谏的陷阱。  
润滑没做太久或人就说可以了，不破插入的时候他发出可爱的喘气声，捂住了嘴巴，双腿弓起来，大腿内侧的嫩肉夹着不破衬衣下包裹的结实腰肌摩擦着。温暖又有弹性的湿润穴道包裹着性器，不破逐渐熟悉了或人的身体，他知道如此轻松就能插入原因——天津垓和或人做过，就在不久之前，也许没超过六个小时。但垓更乐意让或人经受痛苦和折磨，偶尔赏赐一些欢愉也是为了更好地折辱他的小宠物。被垓折腾过之后的或人会无意识地更迫切，更黏人，身体更渴望满足。  
不破再一次被自己的敏锐惹恼了，拔出阴茎，再一气插入，深深陷在某个柔软的地方，顶弄摩擦，或人没忍住叫了出来，声音发颤，就好像被按摩肚皮按舒服的小动物。  
“叫出来吧。”不破喘了口气，说出了连自己都觉得荒唐的话。  
“哈啊？！”或人被他弄得昏头昏脑，瞪圆了眼睛傻乎乎地看着他。不破忍不住笑了，但这时候绷不绷着脸也实在没所谓。他抬起手掌撩起或人汗湿的头发，俯下身嘴唇贴在额头上，心里头又起了点柔软的怜爱。  
可就在此时，安静狭窄的空间里响起了手机铃声。

天津垓几乎不打电话给或人，但就很讽刺的是，这次确实是他，恰巧就在这个时候。  
“嗯……我在外面。”手机贴在耳边，或人平复着呼吸，有点僵硬地回答，他扭过头，不去看不破的脸。天津垓让他们两个从不正常的情热中冷却下来，不破双臂支撑着，或人就躺在他的臂弯里，他隐约能听到一点声音，从或人的表情也能猜到是天津垓。不知是否因为通过电流变化，那个男人的嗓音让人很不舒服，吐字清晰、抑扬顿挫，却缺乏自然流露的感情，就像鲜艳的假花，无论远看多漂亮，触碰时都有被欺骗的恶感。  
中途或人几乎没说话，不破不知道是他们一贯如此相处，还是怕言多必失。  
“我知道了。”或人最后以这句话作结。  
挂了电话，或人丢下手机。不破不爱憋着，直率地问了出来：“他要你做什么？”  
“……晚上要去个晚宴。”或人像个闹脾气的小孩子咕哝着。不破一时无语，被抱住肩膀拉下来，或人埋在他颈窝闷闷地：“我……回去之前……想做……”不破的阴茎还深埋在他体内，他夹紧腿时交合处有让人害羞的声音，似乎有水流出来。  
或人的手指按在他背上，没有被取下的婚戒稍微陷进皮肤里。不破谏有些想一拳捶在座位上宣泄内心的烦闷，这才是他通常解决问题的方式。最后他抱紧了怀里的人，用猛烈的冲撞回应了或人的需求。这次或人带着哭腔叫了出来。

或人回家之后洗了澡刷了牙，他披了浴袍用毛巾擦着头发出来时，看到垓已经倚靠在床头了，手里捧了本小书。他们房间里放了些英文的书，或人基本不会去碰。他脱掉了西装外套，只开了床头灯，窗帘拉着……鉴于他模样可以称得上温文尔雅，这场面甚至有些温馨。  
垓回来得比他预料中要早得多，或人有些猝不及防，他抿紧了唇，挺直了有些酸软的腰。他还是不擅长说谎的。但垓只是抬眼看了他一下，友好地微笑：“我带了新东西给你。”他向或人那一边的床头柜扬起下巴点点。  
是一个黑色的丝绒扁盒子。或人一看就知道是项链。垓很喜欢送他项链。他打开盒子的功夫，垓绕过床向他走过来。里面……算是项链吧，但可能通常人们会管这个叫项圈。细细的白色皮质带子上坠着字母，当然是ZAIA。  
“很漂亮，对不对？”垓问他。  
如果垓再问他喜不喜欢，他还是会说不喜欢的，不知道对方是否刻意回避了这一点，或人因为他的妥协有点吃惊，于是迟疑地点了头。垓眯起眼睛，笑意更深，拿起了那条项链，帮或人把金属链扣扣好，恰好拴在锁骨上方，字母落入浅窝中。垓碰了碰那个字母吊坠，很满意。他们之间持续了一天多的剑拔弩张的气氛也缓和下来。  
垓似乎漫不经心地开口：“下次逛街跟我一起？一个人逛会很无聊的吧。”  
“……”或人本可以说“你明明很忙”，但他没有接话，浑身就已经散发出了不愿意。垓低头看着自己的妻子，抚摸上或人的脸颊。  
或人的长相其实很乖巧精致，瞳孔在暖光下像剔透的玻璃，还有淡淡的光纹。但他总是会大笑大叫，想要跑出去……  
“真的不可以吗？”垓再问了一次。  
或人保持了沉默。  
“好的。”垓亲吻了一下或人的额头：“我知道了。”


	4. Chapter 4

不破谏花了点时间反应过来，自己被人绑架了。  
黑布条蒙住了眼睛，手被结结实实绑起来束缚在头顶。他拉扯了几下，被拴住了，脚有一定活动余裕，但同样被分开绑住了。身下是柔软的，在床上……？什么人会绑架人把人放在床上？  
不破依然感到头脑昏昏沉沉，口干舌燥，脸上发烫。他还记得那个小孩子敲开了他的车窗，突然朝他脸上喷了喷雾……  
是陌生的脸。和他有过节的不乏有能量的人，也许不会亲自动手。  
就在这时，他听到开门声和脚步声。  
地板……？房门距离该有四五米远。  
他旁边的床上稍微陷下去一些，弹簧咯吱轻响。有什么重物压在了他身上，柔软的，沉重的，发出轻柔的哼声。不破本打算先假装还在昏迷，却被吸引了注意力。那熟悉的声音让他混沌的头脑因为震惊瞬间清醒了许多。  
就好像在映证他的想法，另一个人开口了：“不破警官真是沉得住气，既然醒了，就没有半句想问的？”  
和电话里的音色有点差异，但不破从那语调里听出了正是那个人。  
优雅的，鲜艳的，虚假的……花朵。  
“你想干什么？”他压住舌头下那句“你对或人做了什么”。人为刀俎，在想到办法脱身救出或人之前他不能冲动。天津垓却笑出了声：“任何一个丈夫都不可能坐视心爱的妻子和别的男人有婚外情的吧？我总该采取些行动去挽回妻子的心。”  
不破沉默着。或人不愿意描述自己的丈夫，不破也很难靠新闻和或人的只言片语去想象一个人，只有真正直面垓时，他稍微理解了或人的感受——在笑意与彬彬有礼的言词之下，有某种冰冷的东西，让他阵阵反胃。  
“是我做错了。”不破坦率地承认道。  
垓略微有点意外，饶有兴致地“哦？”了一声。  
“我从一开始就应该坚持让他和你离婚。”  
“……”  
这次不破清晰地从垓的笑声里听出了怒意，那是在花团锦簇之下，阴暗潮湿的叶片背面，静静游动的毒蛇。  
“真遗憾，我以为你打算纠正自己的错误了呢。”垓声音逐渐轻了下来。有窸窣的衣物摩擦声响起，垓呼唤着或人，不必看脑海中也能出现那个男人附在或人耳边的场景：  
“或人，或人，醒一醒，乖。”  
不破看不到的是，垓轻轻咬住了或人的耳尖，手撩起睡衣下摆伸进去游走着。在他的挑逗下，靠在不破怀里的或人脸上浮现出淡淡的粉色。  
他感觉到或人两条手臂缠过他的腰，就像把他当做抱枕一样蹭了蹭，头往他怀里埋，毛茸茸的头发像什么小动物似的擦过他的下巴，鼻尖传来清爽的柠檬洗发水气味。身躯柔软的触感和气味因为视觉被阻碍，在黑暗中无限放大。如果不是现在这个情形，不破大概会被可爱击中心脏。他们还没有真正共度一夜过……麻烦的是或人整个人下意识黏着他，大腿卡在他两腿之间，腰正好蹭着他的性器。  
实际上从一开始……他就已经半勃起了。不破谏能感觉到胯下昂扬起来，撑起了布料。起初他还没有联想到那个上，现在他若是还意识不到自己被下了什么药，就太蠢了。但他对天津垓想做什么依然毫无头绪。事态就像脱轨的火车，一发不可收拾地冲了出去。  
“不破……”或人含糊地喊了出来。他终于渐渐醒来了。

一切如同他预想的一样，“1000%地完美”。但或人喊那个男人名字的时候，垓还是忍不住掐了他小妻子的大腿内侧一把。他如愿看到了或人吃痛地发抖，睁开了眼睛。  
“垓……？”或人瞪着垓，而垓微笑着看着他。他花了点时间反应过来，自己正压在另一个人身上。他震惊地撑起身扭头看向躺在自己身下的男人，宽松的睡衣领口滑开露出锁骨。  
“不……不破？！”他就像跌跌撞撞掉进陷阱的小动物，迷茫地左顾右盼，不知所措。不破谏似乎想开口说什么，却又闭上了嘴。  
天津垓得到了满足。在或人不敢置信地望向他时，他忍不住凑过去，轻轻啄吻了小妻子的脸颊：“喜欢吗？我给你带的礼物。”  
“……你……抓了不破？”或人愕然，他猛地推开了垓，怒道：“你想做什么？”  
或人很久没有这样直接对垓大喊大叫过了。他现在全然恢复成了最初垓所见的样子，唯一的区别是对垓的信任与好感荡然无存。男人身着休闲款的白西装，跪坐在床上，近距离凝视着他。垓天生是笑眼，但贴近了却能看得到，那双眼睛里分明没有半点暖意。  
就在或人转过身想给不破解开绳子时，他被揽过腰硬向后拖拽，垓粗暴地扳过他的脸，咬住了或人的嘴唇，牙齿划破了唇瓣。  
听到或人挣扎的声音，先前一直沉默的不破谏终于急了，他徒劳拉扯着绳索，激烈挣扎着，犹如被锁进囚笼的孤狼：“放开他！”  
真悲惨啊……至少他的嘴唇染上红色会变得更漂亮。垓将或人的唇瓣含入口中，细细吮吸舔弄时恶意地想。

早在他们相识之前，垓就认识或人了，只不过或人不记得罢了。在飞电是之助去世的第二天，就有人在跟踪他的继承人。他的照片、住所、还有二十年来全部的人生履历都在短短几小时内摆到了天津垓办公桌上。当天傍晚，他下班的时候，一辆黑色的轿车隐秘地停在了他家门外的街上。或人上楼时，垓摇下了车窗，望着男孩的背影。身旁的刃唯阿面带犹豫，提醒他飞电或人未必会同意接手公司，董事会也必然会干预这件事。  
垓一时没有回答，他腿上放着一份或人的简历，是或人亲手投递出去的，刃也不知道他从哪里拿到，显然搞笑艺人不可能应聘ZAIA，但既然连飞电未公布的遗嘱内容垓都能知道，一份简历也没什么。垓凝视着证件照上笑得有点傻的飞电或人，手指抚摸着那个名字，然后指甲用力地按下去，刻出深深的痕迹。  
我会让他坐上那个位子的。他笑着对自己的副手说。  
多年前他与飞电是之助还是合作伙伴时，见过飞电或人。那时或人还很幼小，抱着爷爷送给他的小机器人玩具，独自在庭院里奔跑。他撞上垓的腿时向后跌了一跤，没有哭，只是瞪圆了大大的眼睛，流露出一丝不知所措的害怕。小男孩的头发是深巧克力色，金色阳光下化作暖融融的蜜糖。垓本不喜欢小孩子，软弱无知又吵闹。或人没有哭是好事，毛茸茸的小动物又叫他难得生出一点怜爱。他蹲下来，熟练地露出了笑容。或人却后退了几步，警惕地看着他，飞快地掉头跑掉了。可能是什么小动物的直觉之类的吧，垓向来也不受动物欢迎。他对猫毛过敏，试着养过几只狗，精心照料过一阵，却都很快地死掉了，从此他对宠物失去兴致，相性不合大概就是如此。  
不管怎么说，那么小的孩子不可能察觉到垓故意停在他的前面。

垓把或人按在不破身上，从背后插了进去。或人婚后被他养得稍微胖了点，皮肤细嫩，臀瓣像奶油般软滑。他不顾或人的反抗插进去后，就扯掉了不破眼前的遮挡物，也扯掉了飞电或人的遮羞布。  
“或人湿得很厉害呢，很喜欢吗？”垓恶毒的声音响了起来，“真遗憾，只是需要满足性欲？所以你看到不破先生不怎么高兴？还有其他情人吗？两个？三个？还是只要是男人就可以插进来？”  
他昏迷时一定就被润滑过了，否则不可能进入得如此顺利。或人埋头在不破胸口，他不愿意抬头看对方脸上此时的表情，也无法反驳垓的抹黑——他用了全部的力气才控制住自己不要呻吟出来。  
还在睡梦中时他就动了情，稍微被垓一撩拨，小腹就有火烧了起来。不管他如何不情愿，肉棒捅进去的时候，甬道内壁都欢欣鼓舞地迎接了上去。他浑身发热，喉咙干燥，后穴却随着垓阴茎的进出湿哒哒地流出水来，饱满的臀瓣透着淡粉色，中间细细地流出汁液，仿佛熟透的水蜜桃。又热又软的身子都要从深处散发出甜蜜的香气，勾引别人来操他。或人手脚并用挣扎着想要逃脱束缚逃走，垓惩罚般更用力地往深处撞去，肉刃凶狠地挤入紧致的小穴，将他的身体整个撑开。被顶到敏感处的或人只觉得身体深处像过电一般，下肢没了力气，腰瞬间塌了下来。垓不放过他，更凶猛地抽插，或人被撞得整个人朝前扑去。他下巴磕在不破肩上，双手胡乱抓住床单，脱口而出的是一连串尖细的惊呼和带着哭腔的喘息，声音甜腻，就像在呼唤男人更用力地欺辱他。或人慌张地撑起身体想捂住自己的嘴，却被垓抓住头发用力摁下他的脑袋撞在床上，逼着两人脸颊相贴。  
“叫出来吧，年轻的身体与淫乱的情欲，还有什么比这更美丽又丑恶的艺术品呢？”垓悄声说道，仿佛在念什么恶毒的诅咒。  
“他给你下药了，或人！别理会他！”不破的声音盖过了垓。他怒瞪着垓，手腕已在挣扎时被绳子磨破勒出青紫色的淤痕。他也快没力气了，何况或人此时就趴在他的耳边，所有细微的喘息抽泣和呻吟都被放大无数倍。他们肉体紧紧相贴，垓每次顶进去时或人都在他怀中前后摇晃，他甚至能感觉到他们勃起的性器隔着布料摩擦。单是媚药他或许可以撑得住，或人却是最可怕的催化剂。他想操他想得发疯，却不得不眼睁睁看着垓侵犯自己的恋人。不破谏死死瞪着垓，眼睛充血泛红。  
垓微微挑眉，笑意更盛。  
他无法容忍所有物被他人染指。这两个人怎会妄想瞒过他？是的，他就这样看着自己的妻子一次一次背叛自己。不是没有宽容地给过机会，但或人并没有珍惜，愚蠢地沉迷于和另一个人的纠缠之中。垓甚至可以从他的表情与种种细微之处，推断出他们有没有做过，做了几次。他发现自己怒火中烧，这种强烈的感情甚至超过了预期，有几次他几乎想在床上掐死或人，只是心中的那把刀迟迟未落。这种冰冷而刺痛的怒火持续到了此时此刻，但与之同时膨胀起来的还有强烈的快感。把或人按在不破谏身上插入的时候，他感觉到自己夺走了不破的所有物，甚而还夺走了或人的——或人对那份纯净感情的珍惜，或人的尊严，通通都被他碾碎。  
或人背叛了他，就得偿还更多才行。  
“不破先生好像很不舒服？”垓就像想起了什么，他把或人抱起来，搂在怀里，像哄孩子一般，阴茎自然还插在里面，因为体重又陷入几分。他注意到或人离开后不破急切地昂起头，既是为着不可发泄的情欲，也是怕他伤害或人。垓有意又拉开或人的双腿，展示其间风光。或人睡衣只剩下两颗还扣着，松垮的衣服随着身体晃动，粉色的乳头若隐若现。睡裤则是早就被剥掉，操得通红的穴被大大撑开，阴茎抽出时穴肉绞得太紧，略翻出边缘一点粉色嫩肉，滋滋地流出水，又被捣进去，臀肉挤压成不同的形状。或人的性器同样高高扬起，但比起实际用处更像昭示着这具身体享受着可耻的快乐，渴求更多。  
垓握住或人的手，他一面仍盯着不破，一面细密亲吻着妻子的脸与脖颈，引导着那只手拉开了不破的裤子拉链，把瞬间得到解放弹出的性器握在手心。或人此时浑身发软，头脑混沌，已经难以反抗他了。也许再多做一会儿就会失去理智哭着求垓操他，支撑他的恐怕是注视他的不破。  
“不破先生虽然……愚蠢又粗鲁，但毕竟是客人，或人好好招待他吧。”垓说。

或人趴在不破双腿之间，垓的手掌压着他的脑袋，迫使他低下头。他的嘴巴被男人勃起的阴茎塞得满满，后穴被另一根贯穿，前后都湿漉漉的。垓时而抚摸他，时而抓住他的头发拉拽，让不破的性器在他唇间进出，就像前面的嘴也在性交。或人只能发出“嗯嗯”的鼻音，被欲望和快感刺激得泪珠在眼眶里滚动。  
“或人也经常这样给我做，可惜训练了那么久，还是教不好。”垓笑着说。他发出酣畅的吐息，性器埋在或人臀间，摆动腰胯啪啪撞击出响亮的水声。  
不破不舍得让或人给他口交，喜欢的人伏在胯下的心理快感远超过生理，他不愿意委屈或人来满足这点欲望。但偏偏是此刻，或人含着他的阴茎在与另一个男人交合。嘴巴嘟成O型模拟下身吸着阴茎，舌头柔软地缠过龟头，上下来回舔着敏感的地方。或人的技巧太好，本能暴露了垓平时如何“训练”他，哪怕他模糊的意识中抗拒着在不破面前流露出这一面。  
尽管如此，或人抬起头时，露出被泪水和涎液弄得一塌糊涂的小脸，还是动摇着不破的理智。微红的脸蛋，惹人怜爱的泪眼，艳红的、含着男人阴茎的嘴唇，样样都在刺激人的神经。不破用尽了全部力气克制自己不要动起来，狠狠顶进或人的嘴。

汗水顺着脊背凹陷的沟流淌下去，年轻人不擅长克制欲望，已经克制不住摇晃起了臀部，迎合着垓，身下床单褶皱如情潮般冲刷变化。他只有余力发出含糊的呜咽声。  
这不是全然沉浸在性欲中了吗？低俗的，赤裸裸的欲望。真是一条可爱的小狗。垓愉快地想。不破谏是不可能拯救得了他的。  
垓深深地射进去，精液冲击着灼热的内壁，被贪婪地吃下去。或人被刺激得同样达到了高潮，双眼失神，挺直了腰翘高了屁股，下意识吸紧了嘴里的性器，让不破射在了喉咙里，呛得咽下去一半，另一半咳了出来，沿着下巴往下淌。  
激烈的咳嗽中，或人终于哭了出来，像个小孩子一样，抽抽噎噎，眼泪大颗地往下掉。  
他成功地在不破面前撕碎了飞电或人。

这是漫长的一晚，或人被夹在垓与不破中间，被折腾得几乎晕过去，可身体因为药物持续着散发热度。中途垓给他喂了淡盐水，让他躺在怀里休息了一会儿，但依然没有停止用手指勾动他的欲望。垓甚至宽宏大量地抱着他让不破插入了，当然他依旧不识趣地试图挣脱，只是已经微弱得不值一提。  
垓注意到了不破的眼神，尽管身体不听从理智的指挥，那眼神依旧亮得能割疼人。他一直在呼唤或人的名字，尽管或人没有回应他，只是在燃烧的情欲中哭泣。  
“你为什么要这么做？”他听到不破牙缝中挤出的粗重喘息。  
“因为或人是我的妻子。”垓温柔地抚摸着或人的脑袋，手指梳理着发丝：“我怎么会戳穿他？如果他身败名裂离开飞电，那我就得为了公司和他离婚了。哉亚社长的夫人不能有出轨丑闻……哦，这话我和他提过，对不对，或人？”  
这一夜过去，或人就会向不破提出分手了吧。到时不破谏会怎么做？是离开或人，还是留下来接受这种扭曲的三人关系——成为他逗宠物的玩具？  
“我会杀了你。”不破低声道，“总有一天。”  
“我会期待着。”垓轻快地回答，他心情很好，能容忍野狗的吠叫。但他觉得自己可以在礼仪允许范围内直言不讳，正如一直以来他所做的。  
“不过，我真是很讨厌你这种粗鲁无礼的说话方式。”他说。


End file.
